Sand Slime
The Sand Slime is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. It appears mostly around the sandy area of Goldenbrick Resort and Hope Harbor in EBF4 and 5'' respectively. It is a member of the Slime enemy class. Appearance As the name suggests, Sand Slimes are small blobs of a flaxen sand like substance with a pair of small black eyes and a smile. In ''EBF4, Sand Slimes can have a variety of turtles, a pink octopus, or some coral on their head. In EBF5, they have desert themed accessories with various arrangements of cacti. They can also have the skull of what appears to be an ox on their head. Overview Sand Slimes are low-tier foes that are not much of a threat regardless of game. They have insignificant power, and while they can inflict status effects - and in EBF4, with , and on harder difficulties in EBF5 - the chances of these are generally irrelevant. While Sand Slimes have a variety of weaknesses, they also have low enough health to be wiped out by a good-power attack that they don't resist. The player should stick to multi-target attacks like Ice Storm or Antimatter Flux to extinguish Sand Slimes. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 60 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3 |Exp = 6 |AP = 1.2 |SP = 1.2 |Gold = 5.5 |fire = 50% |thunder = 100% |ice = -50% |earth = 150% |poison = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -80% |dark = -50% |burn = 100% |freeze = -80% |death = -100% |item1name = Dirt Ball |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Sea Shell |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Seaweed |item3chance = 10%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = B |Notes1 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 20%. |Attack2 = Jump & back |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 15 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Bubble Burst |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 20 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Water |StatusChance3 = 80% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Dry on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Jump & Back |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 13 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Earth |Element%2 = 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 25% chance of 1x Dry on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Cactus |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 28 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 75% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 20% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Poisonous Thorns Volley |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 36/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 75% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Jump & back; * Otherwise → Jump & dissolve (1/3), Jump & back (1/3), Bubble Burst (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action ''' * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Berserked → Jump & Back; * If Syphoned → Jump & Dissolve; * Otherwise → Jump & Back (1/6), Jump & Dissolve (1/6), Cactus (2/6), Poisonous Thorns Volley (2/6). '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Poisonous Thorns Volley. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Sand Slime will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes